Disneyland
by SleepinBeautyK
Summary: What happens when the Master of Fairy Tail send Natsu's team on a request that requires them to go to this place called California?
1. Chapter 1: Salted Water Cove

**So i did this story on DA but i kind of wanted to see if people would like this story. basically as always it's about Natsu and Lucy along with the rest of the team Natsu.**

 **Normal POV:**  
It's February 18th. The Master of Fairy Tail had received a request that requires a group of wizards to take these twins to Disneyland the only expenses that the wizard pays for us how to get to and from the parents of the twins' house. There is also a reward along with a zodiac key. [This is after Aquarius is gone. But before she tells Lucy about her key.] The Master decision will make or break the team.

Mira waits patiently for Natsu to come in. When Natsu finally comes in he comes over and orders his usual as Mira is giving it to him she tells him that she has a job request for him and the rest of his team.  
"But I was planning on going on a mission with just Happy and Lucy." He mumbles.  
"Well Master wants you all to go and he is picking who sleeps with who." Mira is looking at Natsu with a mischievous smile ?. Then the rest of the regulars that come to guild start coming through the guild doors so Mira heads on over to them to get their orders.  
Levy, Gajeel, and Lily walk to the request board looking for a new job to do. Erza coming in with her slice of strawberry cake. Followed by Gray who somehow manage to loose his shirt and Juvia coming from behind offering him the shirt he lost. Wendy and Carla come in a few minutes after them chit chatting about the randomness things. The only one that isn't here is Lucy his partner and best friend.

 **Natsu POV:**  
I'm waiting for Lucy to walk through the door before I call team Natsu over. I start smelling the apple and cinnamon while I whip my head just as I see a blonde Mage walking through the door. I quickly go over to her motioning for the other part of the team to come with me as I flash them the request paper they all instantly know that we have a mission and we walk to Lucy's house seeing as she takes the longest other than Erza to pack. When we get there we sit around the coffee table while Lucy and I help get drinks. Don't ask me how I got dragged into getting drinks.  
When we sit down I lay the request on the table and Lucy reads the request out load to the group...

 _Wanted a group of wizards to take my daughter and son to Disneyland_  
 _(Happy interjects "what's Disneyland ?")_  
 _All will be provided excluding you bringing my children back home and you getting to our house in Salted Water Cove._

 _Rewards is 7500000 jewels along with a zodiac key._

"A zodiac key that's not possible. All the twelve zodiac keys are claimed by either myself or Yukino. Not to mention Aquarius key is..." Lucy mentions but stops looking back over the request again to hide her pain from the rest of the team. What? I maybe dense but I know Lucy well enough to know when she tries to hide her pain.  
"I wanted something with action!" I could hear the complaining in my voice but i don't really care i like beating things up compared to this stuff.  
"It doesn't matter the Master wants us to do it so we are going to do it." Erza tells us before reading off who will be sleeping with who.  
Natsu and Lucy are in charge of the twins. Which I'm down with it could be just like that day Luce and I hanged with Asuka.  
Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy are together poor Happy he has to be with Ice Princess. There is apparently a law where no one can sleep with a minor so Luce and I have to sleep in the same bed.  
"What's Disneyland?" Happy asked again.  
"Don't know." We all in return reply.  
 ***Flash Forward to when they arrive at Salted Water Cove. because i'm lazy and don't want to deal with the travel versions of Natsu.**

 **Lucy's POV:**  
When we arrive Natsu is still a little sea sick so we take a little break and go to a cafe near the port. I have my hot cocoa with whip cream and a candy cane in it melting away from the hotness of the drink. Natsu got a dark coffee with some spices in it to I guess give a kick. How he could drink dark coffee without anything to change the harsh flavor beats me. Happy getting some milk. Wendy and Carla shared a shaken lemonade. Gray decided to go with one of the coldest drinks on the menu. And Erza went with a green tea. As we walk to the address of the client we see a lot of fish which of course Happy is drooling over. By the time we reach the address everyone except myself take in a Wow moment. So our client lives in a mansion not surprising seeing as we are flying out of Fiore to go to this place called California? Levy had before we left gave me all the books that she could find that had California in it. Many were tour guides but better than nothing. I pull the lever to signal to the servants that we are at the gate. They press a button which then slowly with no sound allows the gates to open; another Wow moment with the rest of the crew while I just walk down the path. Natsu catches up to me first.  
"Luce aren't you a little amazed by all this?" His question kinda makes me upset at the fact that no matter how much I wish I was more like the rest of the team where they hadn't grew up with riches I know that will never be the case for me. I'll always be know as the famous Heartfilia when I'm not with Fairy Tail. I look at him before I reply "No this is all things that I'm use to sadly."  
He kinda in his weird way new that I was upset so he lightly squeezed my shoulder before challenging Gray on who could make it to the door first and then he left along with Gray meanwhile I'm having a race with my heart beat and blood is rushing to my cheeks to cool me down I guess.  
"You liiikkkkkeeee hhhhhiiiimmmm!" Happy flying right by my head rolling anything possible in that sentence which in all honestly pisses me off.  
"Shut up you stinking fur ball!" As he flies away before I can catch him I race after him cause logic.  
Wendy, Carla, and Erza are all laughing as they follow us.


	2. Chapter 2: California

_**Hi Lovelies, Sorry that I haven't really posted anything in awhile on this story. If you have some ideas on what you think I could improve on let me know. I did start on the fourth day for Nalu Fluff week but I'm kinda having a hard time trying to put it the way I want it to be. I have the setting in a more modern time were Magnolia is a city in Florida and Natsu's team goes to Epcot for the food and wine festival. So if you any suggestions on how I should do that let me know. I also most likely will not post anything until after Monday because of Hurricane Matthews.**_

 _ **Anyway going to start this now. ?**_ _ **￢ﾝﾤ️**_

* * *

 **Previously:**

Gramps decision was going to either make or break the team.

Since there's a law about children not sleeping in the same bed of those that aren't their parents or guardians Natsu and Lucy have to sleep on the same bed.

"Luce you aren't at all amazed by this?"

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

"Haha Fire Breath I win!" Gray says even though I got to the door first and had rung the doorbell.

"You little Liar! I got here first Squinty Eyes!" both of heads banged against each other daring the other to blink. As we are about to go into the first stage of our brawl the doors open along with the girls and the exceeds catching up to us. A young lad was there with short black slicked back hair wearing a uniform like his life depended on it, "You must be the Fairy Tail wizards my master requested. If I could see your marks and get your names." Each of showed our marks and said our names. He nodded before taking us to a room that has a coffee table and ask us to please sit down. After we settle he leaves through a hidden door. Just as he leaves a maid comes in with a tray filled with cookies and what Lucy calls "tea time treats" I honestly couldn't care if it was called Triple T I'm just starving. Another maid comes in with a tea cup, while the maid that brought the cookies left through the same hidden door the butler went through and comes with a tray of tea cups and the condiments that go with tea. When they leave Happy and I help ourselves to the sandwiches while Lucy pours tea for everyone and ask what they want in their tea. I look at her for a minute when I'm about to stuff my face with the sandwich; dang it why is my heart pounding so fast? Just when she passed me my tea the master of the house came in. "Hello you must be the mages from Fairy Tail." there being no warmth in his voice as he doesn't even glance at us. "Yes my name is Erza, next to me we have Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy." The man looks at each of us to recognize each of our faces but he lingers when he gets to Lucy and me. "You were the guy that defeated Sting and Rogue without using the dragon force?" Pointing at me but showing little to no interest whatsoever. "Yes." he then looks at Lucy for a while before asking. "You are Lucy Heartfilia right?" even though he formed it in a question there was no puzzlement there. "Yes I am." Lucy says in an almost bored tone which is kinda weird cause she never acts like that at home. Erza pipes in, "These two will be sleeping in the same room as your children." The Master looks at Erza and then nods his head saying that's a good choice. Well duh it's Lucy and I. "Let me introduce you to my twins." He motions to the maid to open the door and let them in when she does two six year olds come in.

"My daughter Bella and my son Drake." they both nod at us and we all say hello to them.

"They are fraternal twins and Bella has hemophilia." he says while picking up a piece of paper that one of the maids brought to him. "What's that?" Happy looking at me like he expects me to know. Lucy answers softly, "It's a type of blood disease where if she hurts herself an example she trips over herself then unlike with us where we would maybe at the most have a bruise; a bruise would be the least for Bella at the most she could be bleeding to death." That's not good.

Bella then looks like she's uncomfortable while Drake is trying to comfort her. Plue for some reason comes out of the spirit world. "Plue what are you doing?" Lucy looks at him with a small smile on her face. He starts talking and I understand him; he's here to try and cheer the kids up.

Plue then walks over to Bella and starts doing a dance she looks up along with Drake and starts giggling at him. Their father looks up from the paper in his hand puzzlement features which is the first emotion i have seen from this guy, "You're a stellar Mage?" "Yep she's the best one in Fairy Tail!" I bust in. While she has color coming to her cheeks; weirdo. "Well I'll have the servants take you guys to your rooms and then in the morning you will be going to California." standing up signaling that this introduction is over with.

* * *

 **Later on that day Still Natsu's POV**

We each had our own room even Carla and Happy. I just was tossing and turning so I left my room walked around until I saw Lucy in the garden. What is she doing there? I walk over carefully that way I don't scare her. She looks back at me and smiles, "Natsu" "Lucy what are you doing out here?" I look at her while she's looking around as if she just realized that's she's not in her room. "Oh I notice this garden when they were showing us around the house; it kinda reminded me of my mother and I couldn't go to sleep... you?" She looks at me when she says "you"

looking away to hide the blush that's starting to come up my face, "I couldn't fall asleep either so I just started wandering around and somehow my feet led me here." She looks at a white rose and mentions, "They say that your feet sometimes moves without you realizing it because your heart is leading you down the road of your ultimate want." I look at her like am I supposed to know what this is cause I don't. She sighs before deciding to sit on the bench and look at the stars; I sit next to her and ask her to if she can point out some constellations. "Sure what would you like to see?" still looking up at the night sky while I'm glancing at her I just think of the first thing that comes to my mind which for some reason was Plue. She chuckles and tells me to give her minutes all the while gazing at the stars. She finally points and I come closer to see from her standpoint. As she drawing Plue my smile slowly widens. When she finishes i ask for some other constellations which she gladly points out before mumbling that she's going to head to bed. "Hey Luce?" i was still looking at the stars. "Yeah Natsu," turning back to see me slowly turning towards her. "Thanks for showing me the different constellations it as really cool." I look at her and she gives me a warm smile that shines just like a star. "You're welcome! Good night Natsu." she turns and slowly walks up the stairs. As I say good night.

* * *

 **Next day Lucy's POV**

I wake up to a knock on the door, "Miss Heartfilia." "Yes?" sleep still in my voice.

"Breakfast is being held in the rose garden." still waiting on my response. "Ok thank you." the maid leaves while I get ready for travel.

 **(twenty minutes later)**

As I reach the table the master of the house and his children are sitting along with the rest of the team. I sit down in the only available seat which is in between Drake and Natsu. Hopefully Natsu will actually behave and not eat like a pig (after a minute) nope he eats like a pig.

Everything is silent, I guess that the kids and I don't have much of a big difference in how our lives are. Their dad was reading something and writing notes down with a maid waiting on him to tell her to get other things or to hold something. Bella is in between Carla and Happy. Erza coughs to get the Master of the house's attention, when he finally gives in, "I was noticing that their mother isn't around..." actually looking around there was no mother. "Bella and Drake you are excuse make sure all your things are pack because you will be leaving in half an hour." their father hastily says before continuing his breakfast. As they excuse themselves and say their thanks I notice that Drake is angry over something. After their father is sure that they are gone he puts his things down and opens his mouth, "My wife was killed a little while after Drake and Bella's fourth birthday. (Cough) Drake was with her when she was murdered and he hasn't talked at all since then." "Gray where are you going?" Erza attention zooming in on Gray as he gets up and leave, "I apologize for some of our teams impoliteness." "It's alright Erza." the master says to her. Before continuing, "My children don't really like to talk about it and..." looking at a clock that's on the table before starting a new sentence, "I apologize I have to head into the office Claudia will give you all of the info for your guy's trip. Have a safe journey."

Natsu pipes up from his little break of stuffing his face, "What about Bella and Drake aren't you going to say goodbye?" The man just looks at Natsu like he has three heads not really that surprising before walking away. "Yoh old man!" I put my hand on Natsu's looking at him and shake my head. I guess that he got my message because he stopped.

* * *

 **Later when they arrive at California. Natsu's POV:**

According to the packet that Bella and Drake's father gave us there is a limo waiting for us with the kids last name which happens to be Florence. After we get in I automatically feel sick so my head is rested on Lucy's lap and she stroking my hair which I always love and look forward to. At least I _was_ until Bella asked if we were dating. "Eh?!" _Lucy why did you stop stroking my hair?_ "Well um the guy is laying on your lap and you were touching his hair so I just assumed." Bella was kinda acting like Aries at this point while her brother was just staring at us intensely like i gave her the plague. "Lucy and Ash Brain dating... That's the funniest thing in the planet!" hearing that Ice Prick cackling at just the thought. _I swear Gray open up that big mouth of your one more time and I'm going to throw up on you._ "Can it Gray." the way Lucy said that made everyone stop talking were you could hear the intake of air from everyone. Woah I never thought that Lucy would say that to the Icicle. _Although he deserves it._ Erza and Gray are looking at her like Lucy is an imposter. "Bella to answer your question no, Natsu and I aren't dating. We just happen to be really good friends." Ouch that hurt Lucy... Omg my stomach feels like it's doing fifty loops. "When we get to the hotel seeing as it will be six o'clock we will order dinner , discuss the rules, and plan for tomorrow seeing as we will be going to the park tomorrow." Erza mentions right when we arrive as soon as the driver opens the door I jump out kiss the ground. While the others slowly pile out and get the luggage Gray tips the driver Lucy goes to get a bellhop. After we handed our bags to the man Erza and Lucy head in to check in to the hotel. Which just leaves Wendy, Carla, Happy, Drake, Bella, Ice Pants, and myself. I notice that both Bella and Drake our giggling. "What's so funny?" Wendy asks looking ahead to see if she could see what was so amusing to the twins. "Natsu is being weird." Bella says while giggling and pointing at me, i was still on the ground."Aye!" Happy replies being held in Bella's hands due to California apparently not having flying or talking cats. "Happy aren't you suppose to defend Natsu seeing as you two are best friends?" Carla is looking at Happy like she wants to slap him but we all except for Carla and Happy know that she secretly likes him. "Oh well Natsu gets easily sick when it comes to transportation." Wendy mentions to the twins while Erza and Lucy come back. "Ok we got the room keys let's go into Natsu and Lucy's room to discuss the rules. Does anyone have a problem with that?" _Erza why do you have to be scary all the time_? We all except Drake (but you can tell he is scared just like the rest of us) say "No Mam"

* * *

 _ **Alright Lovelies that's it for now next time they will discuss of course the rules and have a little moment of Natsu and Lucy, and then Disneyland will begin!**_

 _ **In response to**_ _ **turtle3334**_ _**thanks for the review. And i have no idea who the artist is for the cover of this story i had it for some reason on my laptop and had decided to use it. So whoever drew this thank you… i love that way you did the artwork on it.**_

 _ **And yes I am still working on Nalu Fluff week and all those other things I have in the stories working on but as off right now i am mainly focusing on the Nalu Fluff week.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Rules

_**Hello Lovelies, yes I changed my username recently -cause I'm a blonde- I just realized that I could've changed my name and hence why my name is SleepinBeautyK I also happen to love Sleeping Beauty and Princess Aurora. Ok onto a more common thing thanks**_ _ **turtle3334**_ _**for another review and in answer to your mentioning of sensing Nalu moments and them going on rides together don't worry I have been expecting this day to come of them being on a ride together -just isn't happening right this second-.**_

 _ **Alright weekly obsession -even though i just did one for role reversal (although in my defense I started that chapter in December)- I honestly have an obsession with this story called The Raven by**_ Rivendell101 _**it's really good. I'm almost positive that it was kind of based of E.A.P because of his obsessions with ravens and the gloomy dark setting. But I'm pretty sure it's rated M due to the violence and some family issues - just a little heads up- and in general somehow my friend and theatre class -last semester- got me obsessed with the first song in Hamilton. Moving enjoy this update and leave a review on what you think.**_

* * *

 **Previously:**

"They are fraternal twins and Bella has hemophilia."

"It's a type of blood disease where if she trips and scrapes her knee it wouldn't be like if we did the same thing where we just got a bruise. She would lose a lot of blood and at the worse case scenario die."

"There mother was killed and Drake was there when it happened so he hasn't talked much since then."

Lucy was stroking my hair while we were in the limo going to the hotel which is always my favorite part until Bella opened her mouth.

"Can it Gray!"

"We will meet in Lucy and Natsu's room to discuss rules any objections?" Erza with her dark aura looks at all of us while we all say "no"

* * *

I like Lucy and Natsu. I mean I like all of them that are on the team. But I don't know those two are different in a good way. Nanny always says that when two people are made to be together you just know it. I don't really understand what all of it means but I feel like what Nanny is saying is Natsu and Lucy. Although I have a feeling my brother likes her. Usually my brother doesn't have a big issue with mages but he for some reason doesn't like Natsu and Lucy together.

We reached our room brother and I are sitting on what will be our bed which is closest to the window. Lucy sits on the other bed that she's sharing with Natsu. Natsu, Gray, and Erza are standing around the small hotel room forming a circle. While Happy, Carla and Wendy are sitting on a sofa near the window.

"Alright let's make some ground rules based off of what Bella and Drake's nanny gave us. They usually go to bed at 9-9:30 at the latest. Well that might be changed because of the fact we are going to the park for the next two days. So we'll say that it's 10 o'clock when you guys go to bed. We're going to be doing groups just in case if there is a ride that one of the kids don't want to go on than there could be some people to go and do something else with them. So let's establish these now:

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are going to be one group.

Gray, Carla, Wendy, and myself will be part of the other group." She took a small breath before continuing.

"Bella and Drake you have to stay with one of us mages at all times. Respect to the mages that you are with. Obviously at the parks Drake you will either have to go with Natsu or Gray if you need to go to the bathroom while Bella will have to go with one of us three girls. If I think of anymore than I'll let you know. Now seeing as it's night time you guys are probably hungry so let's order food and decide on which rides we want to ride tomorrow." clapping her hands together after finishing her expectations of us two.

Pulling out a map while Lucy reaches into the drawer of the nightstand and pulls out the menu and a pen. Everyone except my brother and I have placed what we want.

"Bella do you know what you want?" Lucy is looking at me waiting patiently for me to tell her my order.

"Um..." I glance at my brother in which he just shrugged back at me.

"She obviously wants fish raw fish!" I look up to see Happy flying around all of our heads and is that drool?

"Happy humans can't really have the type of raw fish you are referring to." Carla looks at him like he is stupid. It makes me feel bad for Happy.

"Why raw fish is good?" Happy has the look of like he's stuff animal got thrown away.

"Obviously if they going to have a meal they should have something cold." Gray mentions while Natsu is looking at him like he is an idiot.

"Yo! Captain Underwear they don't want cold food..." my eyes widened at the language.

"What did you say Ash Brains!" at this i look over at my brother to see he has amusement in his eyes at Gray's comeback.

"You heard me..." Erza comes up from behind them and bashes their heads together I turn to look at my brother with probably the look of how did we end up with this group exactly. In return he just shrugs and looks back at them.

"Bella do you know what you and Drake want?" Lucy had her hand posed on her head with a look of utter despair for her group but her tone was opposite.

"Um my brother and I we aren't used to any of the food that they have listed usually the cook just

makes it and then poof it's at the table. We either eat what daddy told the cook to make or we don't eat." I look at my hands while I'm finding a strand on my skirt very interesting.

"Ok well how about I help you." Lucy moves over to sit next to use and keeps turning the page till its says "Kid's Menu"

"Ok so what ever meal you pick has a choice of fruit or fries and you can choose either milk, apple juice, or orange juice. Does any of that sound appetizing?" he voice is so gentle, _see I knew there was a reason I like Lucy._

Drake brought his finger up and pointed at the fries while looking intently at Lucy. But why? Brother never really looks at anyone, he sees them but it's as if they aren't there.

"Drake you want fries with whatever meal you get?" A nod from Drake? What? He only does that when we are alone.

"Ok Bella do you want fruits or fries?" she turns to me while I'm still looking at my brother.

"I guess fruit with low fat milk please." Brother points at the milk as well motioning that he wants it as well. Usually if we ever go out for food Drake and I usually split our food in half seeing as we never order the same thing. Which Daddy of course gets irritated seeing as we can afford getting both dishes as he likes to tell us. Hence why we don't eat out much. We just don't want as much work for them and we don't really care about showing how much money our family has.

"Ok so for the meal they have chicken fingers, hamburgers, cheeseburgers, or hot dogs."

"What's a hot dog?" Natsu lets out a little ha before answering my question.

"A hot dog is a bunch of meat put together. It's amazing with hot sauce and relish. Gives it a kick."

"Ew" my face makes Lucy chuckle before saying.

"Maybe you'll like the chicken fingers. Do you know what your brother will like?"

Drake looks at me and I can tell that he wants the hot dog.

"Drake wants the hot dog."

"Ok" Lucy goes to the phone and starts placing our order.

"Looking forward to my spicy hot fire chicken." Natsu rubbing his belly the whole time.

"Yes and I'm looking forward to having a sandwich and my slice of strawberry cake."

I look at Lucy and whisper "Erza's face looks weird."

Lucy looks up shortly before turning towards me and saying, "Erza is obsessed with strawberry cake. So word of advice for Drake and you don't touch her desserts..."

Why did Lucy just shiver?

"What happens if you touch her cake?" turning my gaze to watch Erza talking to Wendy.

Happy comes up from behind trying to I guess scare Drake and says spooky, "You Die!"

Lucy reaches over and pulls Happy's tail while scolding him, "Don't scare them and no that's not what happens... You just might be knocked out for a few hours."

After thirty minutes of waiting for our food and chit chatting; well all of us except Drake. We all heard the knock of a door Natsu goes and opens the door after checking of course and there's all our food. When we pass out all the food Drake and I bow our heads at them.

* * *

"Why are Bella and Drake bowing at us?" I'm whispering to Luce who noticed the same thing that they are doing.

"I don't really know but maybe that's what they do at their house." she whispers back.

"Why Luce would they do that?" my brow lowering at the mere thought.

"Religion, um tradition, a house rule I don't really know Natsu." Lucy goes back to her food so I do the same thing. After we had finished all of our food I went outside to put the dishes outside of the room with the tray. Lucy helped me while Drake for some reason I feel like he is an owl and is watching me all the time like I'm his prey.

"Luce?" glancing at the door and ashamed at how cowardly my voice sounded at the moment.

"Hm" she was placing down the last of the dishes while I was looking at the hotel door.

"Have you been noticing that Drake is looking at me like he wants me dead whenever we are together?" Lucy looks off at the distance trying to reflect on what's happened recently.

"I think you are just imagining it Natsu. And if he's looking at you he could be looking up at you just like Romeo does." I shake my head Romeo looks at me like I look at Guildharts not like Drake does with me.

"I guess that's true but I don't get that vibe from him." I look at her and I can feels the wheels in her head turning.

"Well if it makes you feel better Natsu he's not going to be sleeping the bed with you so he can't kill you in your sleep." I think about it just waking up in the middle of the night seeing Drake hold a knife above my head. As I shiver I respond just as we are walking back in the hotel room.

"I think that made it worse." Lucy does her laugh that I have grown so fond of and look forward to having her laugh every day.

"What made it worse?" Happy is looking at me like he is trying a math problem for the first time.

"Oh nothing Natsu and I were talking about ways so he wouldn't feel sick."

Wendy smiles before thinking out loud, "Maybe I could do what I did when we went to do the s class exams."

Carla interjects with negativity as always, "It doesn't really work on Natsu not to mention the more you use it on him the more he will be immune to it."

"Alright well let's head to are rooms we have a big day tomorrow!" Erza being happy that for the first time in a long time no one smooched her cake.

"Night everyone!" Erza and Gray leave.

"Have amazing dreams guys! Good night Bella, Drake, Lucy, and Natsu." Wendy mentions before lifting Carla in her arms which Happy flies above her head and lands on top of her head.

"Night guys!" Lucy tells them. She walks behind them and close the door.

"Alright so pjs, brush teeth." Lucy claps her hands when she turned around. Drake goes to the bathroom to get change.

"Bella are you excited to go to Disneyland tomorrow?" I try to make small talk with her.

"Yep and so is Drake!" the excitement in her eyes are so big they kind of reminded me of when Lucy and I were heading to the guild the first time we met.

"Does Drake happen to talk to you or..." looking at where Drake left.

"NATSU!" Lucy had the look. You know the look that if there were laser in your eyes and shoots out and then there just a bunch of ashes where that person once stood. Yeah that's Lucy's glare. And yes that's me that would be the ash.

"No he doesn't talk really at all. But I guess he and I just have a connection." What does Bella mean by a connection? I guess I was looking at her like she was crazy cause she looked at Lucy for support but when Lucy didn't come up with a reason Bella continued.

"Kinda like you are in sync with each other and by their facial expressions." both Lucy and I raise our eyebrows to that.

"Yeah." I look at Lucy cause with her it's usually the facial expressions that I get right all the time.

"Well it's like that, except more." turning her head a little trying to explain it.

"Ok that makes sense." At that point Drake came out of the bathroom and Bella got up and went in.

"Good night Drake." Drake waves in response before he heads to his side of the bed.

Shortly after Bella came out I let Lucy go in first. After about half an hour she comes out and apologize saying something about traveling and bath. Why traveling would be mixed with it? Have no idea. As I walked in I quickly got changed and came out then laid next to Lucy before I know I'm passed out.

* * *

 _ **And finished for now… again hopefully you enjoy this chapter. If so leave a review, add, or follow this story. I try to honestly respond to all who review my stories whether by pm or by mentioning them in the authors note. And I think I'm going to update this next week with part 4 -cause technically I have all the way to chapter five done- while starting on chapter 4 of Role Reversal and starting on a Valentine shot for the holidays with Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Later Lovelies,**_

 _ **Kayla**_


End file.
